


Run to the hills

by kplex12



Category: VIXX
Genre: Adoption, Dance Teacher Cha Hakyeon | N, Kid Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Kid Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kid Lee Hongbin, Kid Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Other Fandoms will be included, Past Abuse, Sad Ending, Singer Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Single Parent Cha Hakyeon, Single Parent Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: Hakyeon left his abusive husband with his son wonshik he doesn't think he'll find love again until he meets the famous sing  Jung Taekwoon ( leo ) and his son Jaehwan.





	1. breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon left his abusive husband with his son wonshik he doesn't think he'll find love again until he meets the famous sing Jung Taekwoon ( leo ) and his son Jaehwan.

“you stupid bitch “ hakyeon husband yelled as he slapped hakyeon fell to the ground crying “when I say have dinner ready when I get home, then have ready “ he yelled “ I'm sorry chenwoo , but wonshik wasn't feeling,” hakyeon said.“So that little shit is more important than your own husband, I knew you should have gotten an abortion ( **note: I don't actually believe in abortion** s )but no let's keep the baby, how about I go deal with him, “ chenwoo said walking off towards their son ’s.

 

Hakyeon quickly got up and attacked his husband “ don't you dare touch him “ he yelled which resulted in chenwoo pushing hakyeon the ground an started to punch and kick him. After ten minutes of beating hakyeon finally stopped, he walked out the house slamming the door leaving. Hakyeon laid there crying until he felt a tiny hand touch his face.

 

Hakyeon opened his eyes to see his baby wonshik the 2 year old stared at hakyeon before kissing his cheek . Hakyeon sat up and picked wonshik held him close as he cried ,wonshik just held onto his mommy while he cried.

  
  


 


	2. The Last Time

Hakyeon had just got done preparing dinner when chenwoo had walked in slamming the door and walking in then sitting at the dinner table. Hakyeon had set the dinner table then sat down.

"What the hell is this" chenwoo said looking over the food " its japchae and please no cussing in front of the wonshik " hakyeon said before feeding wonshik. Chenwoo rolled his eyes before began to eat then spat the food out." That taste like shit "chenwoo said dumping the food on the floor.  
Hakyeon frowned before getting up to clean the mess up when chenwoo grabbed hakyeon's hair tightly.

Chenwoo was about to hit hakyeon until wonshik threw a tomato at him he looked over at the two-year-old " you little bitch"chanwoo said moving over to his wonshik, but before he could do anything hakyeon gotten up then hit chanwoo multiple times with a bowl .

Hakyeon continued to hit chenwoo until he passed out ,hakyeon dropped the bowl then began to cry , it took him a moment before he got grabbed wonshik then grabbed the two bags that were deep in the closet then left the house he placed wonshik and the bags in the car got in then drove off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see everyone . 
> 
> So , hakyeon escaped but do think that'll be the last time we see chenwoo . An the chapters will start to get longer as we .
> 
> Well please comment tell what you think and what do you tink will happen next . 
> 
> if you have any questions for me or the story you can ask me one my twitter is  
> kplex12.
> 
> well bye <3 see you all soon


	3. It's okay or is it

Hakyeon was still in shock as he drove away from his house, he looked in review mirror to see his wonshik he smiled knowing his son was safe an no longer.

"You won't have to suffer " hakyeon thought as he continued to drive for a few more hours as it started to get dark. Hakyeon finally stopped a few feet away from a hospital, he gotten out of the car then got wonshik out. Then walked over to a bush that was near the hospital door.

He put wonshik down on the ground then got on his knees "please forgive me but I'm doing this for your own good, hopefully, someone will find you and take care of you better than I could "he said before kissing wonshik on the head. Wonshik only gave a confused looked as he didn't know why his mommy was saying this.

"I love you never forget that, " hakyeon said as got up an started walking away wonshik made a tiny noise before quickly moving over to hakyeon. Hakyeon had stopped when he heard tiny footsteps following him, hakyeon stopped an turned around "stay "he said before walking again wonshik didn't listen an continued to follow him.

"I said stay " hakyeon shouted at wonshik, which made wonshik started to cry as he didn't want hakyeon to leave him all only. Wonshik crying made hakyeon fall to his knees; he also started to crying as he didn't want to leave wonshik he just felt that he couldn't protect him like he wanted to.

Wonshik walked up to hakyeon as he continued to cry before hakyeon pulled him into a hug then picked him up an walked back to the car .'shh , baby you don't need mommy's got you " hakyeon said as he placed wonshik back in the car and buckling him up. Hakyeon got back into the car an started driving again; Another few hours went by wonshik had fallen asleep.

Hakyeon had finally pulled up at the house he had been driving to he hoped someone would answer as it was late at night. He gotten out the car then grabbed wonshik and walked up to the front door an began to knock. A minute or so passed before the door opened " Hakyeon what are you doing here so late" his friend MJ said 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone i hope you enjoyed Hakyeon is finally safe for now that is .  
> Anyway please comment an tell me what you think and what do you think will happen next .   
> When writing this chapter hakyeon was at first gonna go to jeonghan ,but i changed my mind an changed it to mj from astro not the actor . 
> 
> Well till next time make sure you follow me on twitter 
> 
> witter name : Kplex12
> 
> Bye <3


	4. What happened

It was late for the park family mj was peacefully sleeping next to his husband when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the clock to it was 12:49 am, "who could be knocking at our door this late " mj thought to himself as he got up and slipped on his house shoes then headed downstairs.   
MJ slightly opened the front door to see his friend hakyeon holding his sleeping son wonshik "hakyeon what are you doing here so late "? the only was response he got was hakyeon handing him wonshik then passing out on the ground. "J-j-jinwoo ,jinwoo" he shouted very loudly in a panic tone "jinwoo " he shouted until his heard footsteps coming down the stairs ,mj looked back to see dongmin coming down the stair "mommy, " he said rubbing his eyes; he opened his eyes to see mj holding wonshik an someone on the ground outside .

"Honey I need you to go upstairs and get your appa then grab my phone an call your uncle jin and tell him I need him to get here it is important and he needs to get here quick". Dongmin nodded and ran upstairs; mj had laid wonshik down on the couch then stepped out into the doorway an pulled hakyeon into the house. "Myungjun " jinwoo said finally coming downstairs to see his husband pulling someone into the house.

"Mj who is that, " jinwoo asked his husband "its hakyeon, I asked him but he fainted right after I asked him ' Mj said jinwoo's eyes widen as he moved over to help put hakyeon on the couch.

"Mj, Jinwoo" jin said walking into the house the couple turned to see jin " so what happened," he asked mj walked over to him " its hakyeon he came here then passed out on the ground I wanted to make sure he was okay," mj said jin only nodded before walking over to hakyeon "mommy, appa " dongmin said as he walked back downstairs followed by moonbin his youngest son.   
"I'll get them all to bed, "jinwoo said as he picked up the sleeping wonshik then walked over to his two sons "moonbin how do you feel about having a sleepover with wonshik"? he asked moonbin smiled happily at the thought of having a sleepover as he walked back upstairs.

A few minutes went by when jin finished checking hakyeon " we;l his gonna needs some rest it looks like he's been through a lot " jin said as he looked at mj "and also he had a few bruises on his bond old &new ones " he said with a concerned look on his face .

"You don't think"

"I don't know but i can't say it's not," jin said both mj and jin looked at their sleeping friend " the real question is if he's gonna tell us what's been going on, "mj said, "we will see an hopefully he tells us the truth ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the tables are starting to turn. Will hakyeon reveal the truth or keep it a secret? well just have to wait for an see. And a round of applause from are special guest astro's moonbin,mj ,eunwoo and jinjin and bts's jin , and if your wondering where rocky and sanha are , well their not born yet .So, yeah but anyway make sure your guys leave a comment an tell me what you think till next time .
> 
> bye  
> <3


	5. It's a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone no i was not dead ive just been in a play and its taken up most of my time.

Hakyeon eyes were closed but he could also hear crying, he slowly opened his eyes to see four crying boys. One of them looked like an older version of his wonshik, the other three he didn't know who they were or why he felt a strange connection to them.

He was tried to speak but he could speak he also noticed he couldn't move "how does it feel" he heard someone say hakyeon as widen as he recognized that voice

"Chenwoo"

Hakyeon shouted as he shot up from his sleep,hakyeon put his hands up to his face an let out a groan before looking around" hakyeon" he heard someone say he looked over to see mj "Mj what are you doing here" he asked a little confused. "Well, firstly your ar my house and second you came here two days going with wonshik then passed out in front of my doorway."

Hakyeon expression changed from confused to shocked "wonshik " he thought to himself then it hit him like a tone of bricks "wonshik were is he " hakyeon said panicking."No need to worry he's upstairs, I put him moonbin and dongmin down for a nap " mj said as he walked over an sat on the edge of the couch.

Hakyeon nodded " that's good, "he said looking Mj” look hakyeon we need to talk, " mj said. "About what, " hakyeon asked nervously "I want you to explain to me were those scares came from and I wanna know the truth". Hakyeon looked at Mj before looking down at his hands " Chenwoo he..he..would hit and beat on me "he said as he started to cry.

  
" Hakyeon how long has this been happening to you, "Mj asked as he was in total shock from the news he just heard " For about seven years now and it all started after he lost his job and it got worse after wonshik was born, "hakyeon said as continued to cry.

Mj moved closer to hakyeon so could comfort him the best that he could" has he every hit wonshik" he asked "No I would always protect wonshik from chenwoo's wrath.

Mj nodded as he continued to hakyeon  " but I did something so bad mj I can never forgive myself" hakyeon said; "Hakyeon what did you"?"I was gone leave wonshik cause I felt like I couldn't protect but, I quickly change my mind I just couldn't leave my baby" hakyeon said

  
"Hakyeon it's okay you were worried about wonshik safety"

Hakyeon felt like the worse parent ever he loved his baby more than anything in the world so how could he just almost leave like that."Hakyeon were is chenwoo right now"?

"I.I.I don't know maybe still in our house passed out, he was gonna hit wonshik an I panicked then I grabbed a bowl and started to hit him with till he passed out" hakyeon said.

  
All this information was so shocking to him that he didn't know what to do." mommy" both hakyeon and Myunjun heard a little voice say they looked over to see wonshik standing there letting out a yawn from just waking up from his nap.

  
Hakyeon quickly whipped his tears away then smiled at wonshik "Hi!baby enjoy your nap"? Wonshik nodded as he waddled his way over to hakyeon and hugged him" mommy still sleep"?

"Yeah just a little, you wanna lay down with mommy"?hakyeon asked wonshik happily nodded before getting picked by wonshik.Myunjun smiled not wanting to ruin the moment "we'll talk later then "he said before getting up and leaving.

  
Hakyeon smiled sadly but nodded he didn't want Mj or any of his friends to find out for the matter it was just supposed to be a secret. Hakyeon sighed as he leaned back and cuddled up with wonshik his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope you enjoyed please commen and tell me what you think .
> 
>  
> 
> My Twitter 
> 
> Kplex12


End file.
